User talk:Sabrblade
Hey are you an admin? The reason that picture was there is because a user uploaded it over the digimon logo image that was there before. It looks like the user is User:Youlikepooponyourdick. Can you block him and restore the image. It also looks like he did the same thing with a bunch of other images. Check his contribs.--67.67.217.26 22:37, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :No I am not, I'm just a huge Digimon fan with a clean mind. I was offended that image and saw no other way to get rid of it than by deleting the image text. Sabrblade 22:41, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::Do you know where we can get hold of an admin? The images have been here for hours.--67.67.217.26 22:45, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::No, sorry. Search around the site, I'm sure you'll find one. Sabrblade 22:48, 27 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm an admin, though it seems a Wikia helper already restored the images before I became aware of this. If you ever need to get a hold of me quickly just use and write the word "wiki" in the subject line, which will page my phone. -- Ned Scott 02:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :::::And thank you for removing the images in the meantime. -- Ned Scott 02:37, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Submarimon I'm assuming it was an accident that you removed the info from Submarimon's page, so no biggie. What episode does Submarimon use "Submarine Attack" in the original Japanese version? Does he use it more than once? 09:10, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :Just looked at the page. WHAT IN THE WORLD?!! How did all that info get removed when I edited the page? All I intended to change was "Guardian of Reliablity" to "Reliable Guardian of the Sea" (as that's wat he said in the dub most often). Anyways as for the Japanese "Submarine Attack", in his first appearance, his Analyzer screen says that his attacks are "Oxygen Homing" and "Submarine Attack", yet later in the same episode, he uses "Oxygen Homing" and "Aqua Vulcan". "Submarine Attack" was mentioned but not used. --Sabrblade 12:53, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Crests Reliability is Honesty in the original, as is obvious by watching the episodes and confirmed in the official Toei subs. Sincerity is correctly translated as Sincerity, as is obvious by watching the episodes (Mimi and Yolei activate it by speaking from the heart, not by being perfect), though I have not had a chance to check the official Toei subs for that. In general, just don't use fan-subs for any official terms, though you may use them for general story synopsis. 22:10, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :The Toei subs contain many errors (like "Piledramon" instead of "Paildramon") and several things that originated in the dub (like "DigiDestined" instead of "Chosen Children"). Sincerity is Purity in the original and Reliability is meant to be Sincerity as that is the official Bandai of Japan term for the crest (though, other fans have translated it as "Integrity" or "Faithfulness") and so is Purity Bandai's term for the dub's Sincerity. Toei's subs are sadly not their best quality is translations. Too many things from the dub were used in the subtitles instead of their original terms. Let's face it, fansubs were better translations than Toei's own work, and that is just sad. I could name a whole bunch of things that originated from the dub that were used in Toei's subs instead of the original terms, but that would be a LONG list. --Sabrblade 22:49, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but the fandom has a terrible track-record with translating names and official terms, and this wiki will not be using them. You can see DigimonWiki:Project Channel for an entire list of correct translations, and compare that to the fan lists. ::Watch the episodes where Miyako obtains the Digimental of Sincerity, or Iori obtains the Digimental of Honesty. The episode is so clearly emphasizing these as the qualities the eggs represent, and these translations are what appear in current video games and the Toei subs. ::If you can find an actual source for the Bandai material translating it as "Purity" and "Sincerity", then we can mention that, but until then, we will be going with what the overwhelming amount of evidence points to. 02:50, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :I just don't get why the Toei subs used so many dub-original terms instead of those from the original. As well as so many of the errors it made... why were they so sloppy with those? --Sabrblade 02:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Got proof on Mimi's and Jyou's crests here. BO-100 Crest of Purity, BO-101 Crest of Faith (seems we were both wrong on Jyou's crest). ::Those are, again, fan-translations, and "faith" is prety much the least accurate translation for Joe's crest. 14:56, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Alright then. How's this? Here are the original official translaions of the cards from Megchan herself. Purity and Faith. And look here for how Faith works out. This definition works for the Adventure episode: "Faith - loyalty or allegiance to a cause or a person; allegiance, commitment, loyalty, dedication - the act of binding yourself (intellectually or emotionally) to a course of action;" (Jyou kept his promise to Takeru's mother to look after him and kept loyal and true to his word by keeping him from drowning), and this one works for the Zero Two episode: "Faith - allegiance to a person or cause, bad faith dishonesty, good faith honesty" (this should be self-expalanatory, bad faith = dioshonesty, good faith = honesty). --Sabrblade 20:08, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Megchan was translating them as a fan. ::I'll have to check the Adventure episode again, since I haven't actually seen the whole thing. 21:01, 3 July 2009 (UTC) In our General guidelines, it says "For most general situations you can refer to Wikipedia's guidelines when Digimon Wiki has no equivalent guideline." Under Wikipedia's verifiability guidelines, those translations by Megchan fall under the category of self-published material. While self-published sources are "largely not acceptable", the guidelines also state the following: :"Self-published material may, in some circumstances, be acceptable when produced by an established expert on the topic of the article whose work '''in the relevant field' has previously been published by reliable third-party publications." While this seems to have been intended for more traditional, journalistic-style articles, nevertheless, going by the spirit of the rules (which Wikipedia explicitly encourages), Megchan, A.K.A. Grace Anderson, has had her translation work for Digimon published in a reliable, primary source (meaning it was used for the official dubbed version itself). Therefore, under ''Wikipedia's own verifiability guidelines, material cited from Megchan's site is technically verifiable. And if you still doubt her authenticity, she's listed on both The Anime News Network and IMDB as having officially worked as translator for the Digimon series. --Sabrblade 03:11, 4 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, DigimonWiki:Project Channel destroys that entire argument. Just in the first seven letters on her encyclopedia, I found Antiramon, Chimeramon, Deramon, Garbamon, and Goblimon, none of which are accurate to the Japanese names. Yes, she's a good translator - that doesn't mean in any way that her translations are official. "Honesty", however, is an official translation. "Sincerity", however, is an official translation. :::Seriously, if you want to argue what the official terms are, you need to find an official translation to support your version. I respect the amount of work you've put into this, but it's simply in the wrong direction. 05:18, 4 July 2009 (UTC)